


new years-fic

by Ijiri_nokkonen



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Absent Parents, New Years, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijiri_nokkonen/pseuds/Ijiri_nokkonen
Summary: How new years are at the Yamazaki household.(Short-fic)
Kudos: 4





	new years-fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on 1.1.2021 1:35AM and while drinking so i might be half drunk

Davide had a love-hate relationship with new years. The night between years was of course beautiful. Fireworks lit up the dark sky with reds, blues and greens. But new years were never fun. At least, not in his household.

His father would get heavily drunk, more drunk than he would usually. He would curse and cry at the world. Davide always snuck a bunch of beer into his room from his drunken father. Without the man's knowledge of course.

Sometimes his father would find the door outside and run out. Davide always had to drag the heavily drunken man back into the apartment. 

Sometimes his father would heavily drink in the living room, and he’d curse. 

Curse at himself, at the society, at the world, at Davide’s mother, and of course, the man would curse at Davide.

He would go to his room, close the door, and watch the pretty, multi-colored fireworks and drink himself to block out the real world.

Drank, drank and drank, until his world was a blur, and a fog of darkness lulled him into a deep sleep.


End file.
